Le choix du Choixpeau
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Vous rendez-vous compte que le Choixpeau peut faire basculer la vie d'un sorcier en mieux ou en pire ? De préférence, il vous met dans la maison qui vous correspond le mieux, mais cela a-t-il toujours été le cas ? Non, mais le pire est peut-être le fait qu'il l'a fait volontairement... Mini-OS/Happy End


Bonjour à tous, un mini-OS bien différent de ce que je peux écrire habituellement, mais depuis plusieurs mois j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose du point de vue du Choixpeau ! C'est un fond de Snarry, mais il n'y a aucun détail ! ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un OS corrigé par Chacha1010, merci beaucoup à elle ! J'espère que ma Beta RockRock8888 (non mais sérieux, toutes les bétas ont des noms dans ce genre là ou quoi ? ^^) mais je sais que tu es overbooked et je te garde la correction de la prochaine longue fic (promis je m'y mettrai à fond quand j'aurai fini celle en court !)

Heu voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Le choix du Choixpeau_**

Quand les sorciers pensent à moi, ils se rappellent l'un des premiers moments les plus importants de leur vie. Je suis celui qui les a répartis, celui qui a fait basculer leur vie. En mieux, je l'espère. Parfois, le choix est si simple qu'un effleurement me permet de confirmer la maison. Mais d'autre fois, le choix est bien plus difficile à faire. Pas parce que j'hésite, mais parce que je condamne.

Le choix le plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans toute ma longue vie ? Severus Snape. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, à vrai dire, je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai pu faire, mais cette fois-là, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

C'était la rentrée de 1971, celui qui fut jadis Tom Jedusor commençait tout juste à faire parler de lui. Il n'était encore qu'une ombre dans le paysage sorcier, mais il dévastait déjà des familles moldues. Cette nouvelle année avait apporté son lot de nouvelles têtes à explorer, à répartir. Comme chaque année, il y avait de tout, les élèves étaient plus ou moins longs à répartir, j'avais vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir dans la tête d'enfants, ou même d'adultes d'ailleurs. Des enfants battus, violés, des enfants portant tant de poids sur leurs frêles épaules qu'ils trouvaient en Poudlard enfin un refuge pour oublier tout cela.

Puis, il y eut Severus Tobias Snape. L'un des derniers que j'ai dû répartir cette année-là. Severus Snape, un jeune garçon de 11 ans qui en avait déjà trop vu dans sa courte vie, comme beaucoup trop d'autres élèves. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il y avait ce lien presque indestructible qui le reliait à une élève que j'avais répartie quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était un lien magique, un lien presque unique, ce n'était pas de la fraternité, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour non plus. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jusque là jamais vu, quelque chose de précieux et de fragile, quelque chose de fort et de puissant.

« _Un sorcier intéressant… Très intéressant même. Du courage, oh oui, énormément de courage… Mais beaucoup de secrets à cacher n'est-ce pas ? Tu as envie de faire tes preuves, de prouver que tu en vaux la peine, autant à toi-même qu'aux autres… D'une loyauté sans faille, un besoin d'apprendre qui ne sera jamais assouvi, mais surtout, l'ambition de devenir un grand sorcier. Le choix est difficile, mais je pense que ta place est à…_ » SERPENTARD

Il avait regardé une dernière fois Lily Evans que j'avais répartie à Gryffondor, comprenant certainement que leur amitié n'y survivrait pas. Il espérait le contraire, mais il savait déjà. Et j'en étais tellement désolé, tellement triste pour lui. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui pensait l'aimer. Ce jour-là, j'ai aidé à détruire un tout jeune sorcier pour qu'il puisse un jour comprendre que le lien qui l'unissait à cette jeune fille n'était pas son amour à elle. Mais survivrait-il jusque là ?

La réponse ? Non, pas vraiment. Au fil des années passées dans le bureau de Dumbledore à entendre tout ce qu'il était possible d'entendre dans un tel lieu, je compris que Severus Snape n'était pas heureux. Avais-je fait une erreur ? Aurais-je dû le mettre dans une autre maison ? Pourtant, je savais, qu'importe où il aurait été, Lily Evans et lui se seraient sûrement mis ensemble. Et il ne le fallait pas, absolument pas.

SS SS SS SS

Il était revenu, la tête baissée, les épaules basses, et la voix chevrotante de douleur. Lily Evans était décédée. Malgré son statut d'espion, malgré tout ce que lui avait promis Dumbledore, il avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué quelque part. Tout comme moi.

Le Directeur le laissa seul quelques minutes, le temps de passer des appels par cheminette. Que devais-je faire, le regarder pleurer ? Mes yeux se lèvent automatiquement vers Fumseck, en tant que Phénix, il était capable de me comprendre sans même avoir besoin de parler. Il prit son envol dans un silence presque total, me prit entre ses griffes et me fit tomber sur la tête de Severus Snape.

Et je vis ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il ne disait pas. La honte de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, de s'être enrôlé dans les Mangemorts, d'avoir délivré la prophétie à celui qui ne ressemblait même plus à un homme. Il y avait la détresse que l'on ressent habituellement dans ces cas-là, quand on a perdu un être cher, plus qu'un ami, une petite partie de soi-même. Mais il y avait aussi cette étrange impression qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'était ce sentiment d'avoir perdu quelqu'un d'important, mais pas celui que l'on aime, pas quelqu'un qui emporte avec lui le sens même de votre vie. Severus Snape était perdu parce qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait que ce ne soit pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lily, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas ressenti ces mêmes sentiments chaque fois qu'il la voyait depuis qu'il l'avait connue mais qu'il s'était détaché d'elle depuis qu'elle avait mis au monde Harry Potter.

J'étais triste pour lui, qui pourrait comprendre ? Surtout qu'à partir de maintenant, il haïrait Harry Potter. Cet enfant représentait tout ce qu'il y avait plus d'horrible dans sa vie, il serait celui qui lui rappellerait ses erreurs et ses peurs, Lily Evans, James Potter, son enrôlement, la prophétie… Il aurait presque été ironique de penser que l'enfant qui représentait pour lui autant de choses négatives pourrait être celui qui, un jour, lui ferait comprendre ce que c'était vraiment d'aimer.

« _Ta perte est immense, mais tu n'aimais pas Lily d'un véritable amour. Continue d'y croire…_ »

Je fus violemment arraché de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, pas envie de comprendre. Je le comprenais, ce fut pour cette raison que je n'ai rien rajouté d'autre alors qu'il me criait que ce n'était pas vrai…

SS SS SS SS

Après autant d'années à avoir été créé, le temps n'avait plus autant d'importance qu'au début. Je vivrais certainement éternellement, s'il n'y avait pas encore un mage psychopathe voulant me brûler après m'avoir fixé sur la tête d'un élève. Pourtant, ses dernières années avaient été plus qu'importantes. Le retour de Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Mais aussi, la haine grandissante de Severus Snape envers Harry Potter, et tous ses évènements qui les avaient fait s'opposer plutôt que s'unir.

J'en étais même venu à penser qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se trouver, trop de choses les avaient opposés, un passé commun trop lourd, la guerre qui aurait pu les tuer. Mais j'avais tort, et je ne fus jamais aussi heureux d'avoir eu tort dans ma vie.

Après une année enfermée derrière un faux mur, me cachant moi, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, une pensine ainsi que le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, j'étais de nouveau à ma place préférée, en haut de la bibliothèque, surplombant tout le bureau. Severus Snape était revenu avec un bandage autour du cou et du bras, le serpent de Jedusor n'y avait pas été avec tendresse. Harry Potter était également là, soutenant son ancien Professeur. Et il regarda les souvenirs de celui-ci.

Severus Snape s'était presque écroulé dans son fauteuil, prenant des potions de secours qu'il avait soigneusement gardé en sureté. Attendant qu'Harry Potter ressorte de la pensine, attendant que tout se termine enfin. Et le Gryffondor était ressorti, le regard éteint mais déterminé. Il savait, au fond de lui, il avait toujours su. L'ombre que j'avais vue en lui il y a des années de cela devait mourir, Voldemort devait tuer la partie de l'âme qu'il avait involontairement laissée accrocher à Harry comme un parasite. Le garçon s'était retourné pour remercier son ancien Professeur, et il était parti sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes, l'agitation prenait doucement place dans le corps de Severus Snape. Non, ce n'était pas aussi facile, lui-même savait que son élève devait mourir, il ne l'avait pas voulu à ce moment-là, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. Mais, il y a deux ans de cela, quand Albus lui avait avoué qu'Harry Potter devait mourir, il n'avait pas encore compris. Ce jour-là par contre, il sentit ce qui lui avait tant manqué lors du décès de Lily Evans, un ouragan de destruction qui emportait peu à peu son cœur et son âme…

SS SS SS SS

Je n'appris que le lendemain que la guerre avait été gagnée, et qu'Harry Potter avait finalement survécu. Puis, Minerva vint prendre la relève temporaire avant qu'un nouveau Directeur soit désigné, Severus Snape ayant démissionné. Je n'appris que plus tard qu'il avait ouvert une boutique pour vendre ses potions et qu'Harry Potter s'était exilé sans que personne ne sache où.

Les trois années suivantes avaient été marquées par de multiples reconstructions et remises en question des sorciers, il était temps. Je n'entendais que rarement parler d'un des deux hommes. Cela n'aurait pas dû m'affecter, mais je me posais des questions, s'étaient-ils trouvés ? Ou bien chercheraient-ils l'amour encore et encore sans jamais tomber sur la bonne personne ? Severus avait depuis bien longtemps fermé son cœur, il était devenu de plus en plus aigri, irascible et acariâtre au fil des années. Harry Potter avait presque trop perdu dans cette guerre.

Et si j'avais eu tort ? Le Choixpeau prend toujours la bonne décision, c'est ce que l'on a toujours pensé de moi. Peu ont compris que tout le monde ou presque aurait eu sa place dans les quatre maisons, personne ne convient qu'à une seule maison. J'envoie l'élève là où il sera le plus épanoui, où on l'aidera au mieux, où il aura le soutien qu'il faut pour surmonter les épreuves de son adolescence avec des sorciers pensants un peu comme lui pour qu'il ne rentre pas en conflit avec les autres. J'avais toujours fait ainsi, sauf pour lui, pour Severus Snape. Si seulement j'avais fait une erreur en me trompant de maison, j'aurais pu l'accepter, mais là, je l'avais mis volontairement dans la seule maison qui lui assurait presque de ne jamais finir sa vie avec Lily Evans. La magie a ses raisons que même moi j'ignore, après tout, je ne suis que l'esprit représentant quatre grands sorciers, mais… Et si j'avais fait une erreur ?

\- Oh ! Doux Merlin ! _S'exclama soudainement Minerva McGonagall, habituellement si calme._

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma chère ? _Demanda aimablement le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore._

\- Harry Potter et Severus… Ils vont se marier !

Effectivement, la Directrice avait en main le faire-part de mariage auquel elle était invitée, et apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant. Finalement, je n'avais peut-être pas fait d'erreur…

HPSS HPSS

Une année de plus commençait à Poudlard. La magie de faire découvrir aux premières années la Grande Salle, leurs regards intrigués et un peu inquiets quand ils me regardaient. Rien ne changerait jamais, tout cela était tellement habituel que cela m'amusait grandement. Il n'y eut qu'une chose pour me surprendre ce jour-là…

« _Comme c'est intéressant… Lily Potter-Snape… Sais-tu que ton nom représente à lui seul ce que j'avais le désespoir de ne jamais voir un jour ? Bien sûr que non… Mais, passons à ta répartition. À vrai dire, avec tes parents, il n'y a que peu de choix possible… Et pour toi, ce sera…_ » GRYFFONDOR

 **Fin**


End file.
